Dark Side
by Lauren13
Summary: I would like to give this story or idea to some one to finish it. What would of happened if Luke had used the darkside to avoid a beating. Au Not to dark of a story now.
1. Default Chapter

Here is another AU tell me what you think. Oh and by the way I made Luke tall to seem older. Still a work in progress * denotes in mind speaking or thought bold letters will also denote this.  
  
"No!!! Uncle I promise I will be more careful with the speeder next time." Screamed Luke Skywalker as his Uncle mercilessly beat him. Luke had told his uncle that the far fence on the moister farm was broke. The only problem was the Luke had been the one to run through it. His friends and him were racing and Luke served to miss colliding with Biggs and had hit the fence.  
Finally Luke could stand the beating no more. He had gotten more then his fair share. He felt his face grow dark and the anger boil up in his body. "DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!" and with that scream Luke anger took a hold of him and some unknown power came to him and the finger that was pointing at his Uncle suddenly caused his Uncle to fly into the wall breaking his neck. Luke could immediately tell his Uncle's neck was broken from the angle it hung at.  
  
"Luke's Aunt walked in room to see what the crash was about. She saw her husband and screamed. "You monster you did this to him I knew you would be as bad as your father." Luke was still angry at his Uncle and Aunt Beru's words cut through him like a knife. "Fine join your husband" and with that his Aunt felt him choking her without even touching her. Luke unclenched his fist and with his newfound power tossed her dead body aside and stormed out of the house. The cold night air hit him hard. Though Tatooine was a dessert during the day it froze at night. The cold air woke him as if from a dream and the realization of what he did set in. Crying he ran to his Grandmother's grave. The only link he had to his name. The place he went to tell someone all his problems.  
Meanwhile  
  
Darth Vader was flying his personal shuttle to Tatooine to pay respects to his mother every year on the anniversary of her death when he felt a powerful surge in the dark side. Pain and fear where vibrating through the force. Darth Vader wondered about the surge for a moment and dismissed as a memory of his mother's death and the feelings he had felt.  
  
Vader skillfully landed the craft on the dessert sands and walked towards his mother's grave. As he neared he saw a tall blond boy kneeling next to his mother's head stone. "I didn't mean to kill them I don't know what happened it went so fast." Wept the strange boy. Is this a vision of my past? * Thought Vader. But the boy's next words dispelled any of those notions. "Grandmother what am I going to do"  
  
*Grandmother thought Vader. Who is this boy? And with that thought Vader strode over to the boy and picked him up with one hand on his collar. "Who are you?" hissed Vader.  
  
The boy shook not with fear but with a deep shame. "I am Luke Skywalker but I don't deserve my Grandmother's last name"  
  
Vader was visibly shaken when he heard the boy's name. His son could it be his son? "Why don't you deserve your Grandmother's last name boy?"  
  
"I, I" stammered Luke. "I murdered my Aunt and Uncle the bodies are in the house. Just kill me I deserve to die. I am nothing but dirt. I murdered my caretakers" Luke broke into fresh tears.  
  
Vader listened to the boy and then dragged him to the house. "Which room?" hissed Vader. The boy whispered "the family room."  
  
Vader walked into the family room and saw the bodies. The boy saw them too and started to throw up. Vader stood the boy up and twisted his head towards the bodies if he was old enough to kill, he was old enough to look at his handiwork. Vader examined the scene. The man still held a whip in his hand and the woman's face showed signs of being strangled but had no marks on her neck. How did the boy do this?  
  
"Tell me how it happened." Order Vader.  
  
The boy began to weep again.  
"If you are old enough to kill some one then you are old enough to stop crying." Commanded Vader.  
  
"Yes sir" replied the boy and he swallowed his tears and retold the nightmarish events. "He was beating me and then I got so angry I pointed my finger at him and he slammed into the far wall. And Auntie came in and she called me a monster and I imagined myself taking all the air out of her lungs and she died."  
  
The boy must have been the reason behind the dark side surge. He had unconsciously used the force in a powerful way. Vader looked at the boy; blond hair, tall, blue eyes, powerful force user. A perfect match an almost scary copy of his younger years. This must indeed be his son.  
  
"Skywalker you are coming with me" growled Vader.  
"So you aren't going to kill me?" questioned Luke  
"No." Vader used the force and slipped a force leash onto Luke and then slipped the end of the force leash on to his shuttle. The force leash began to pull Luke towards the shuttle. "Just follow the pull and you will arrive at my shuttle wait for me there I have some unfinished business to attend too."  
  
Luke wondered what the unfinished business was but decided to stay quiet and just follow the pull.  
  
When Luke was out of sight, Vader knelt by his mother's grave and paid his respects. Then he set the Lars' house on fire. So no one would question what happened to the bodies.  
  
Vader stalked back to his shuttle where his son stood waiting impatiently. Vader opened the doors and sat down in the pilot seat and motioned Luke to sit in the co-pilot seat. Vader went through the pre-flight checks, then lifted off. Once the shuttle was in hyperspace Vader spoke. "Luke did the Lars ever tell you about your father?"  
  
"Well they told me my Father died in the clone wars." Asked Luke wondering why the Dark Lord would ask him something like this.  
  
"Luke your father didn't die. The Jedi hid you to protect you from your father. They thought your father was evil. Your father didn't die though. I am you father. You are not Luke Skywalker but really Luke Vader. Search your feelings and you will know this to be true."  
  
Luke just gasped, "Father!" "Here is the deal Luke: You can take your rightful place as my son and just learn enough about your powers to control them or I can teach you how to use your full potential. You will become a Sith Lord and will take your place as my son and my heir after training."  
  
Luke still frightened decided he would rather become a powerful Sith Lord then just be Vader's son. "Father, I would like you to teach me to become a Sith Lord." Luke gulped and for some reason felt like he gave his life away.  
  
"Luke I must warn you, I want nothing more then to train you as a Sith but to do that I must train you in secret. The only disguise that will fool the emperor and still allow to remain close would be that of a slave. You have until we board my flag ship the Executor to reach a final decision. Your whole heart must be in your training so think carefully."  
  
Luke silently mulled over everything his Father said. At fifteen he wasn't surprised to see his father alive because he still hung on to his hope that his father was still alive. To be a slave however that was a different question. Could he be a slave would he be able to handle it? Luke decided he would still train he wanted to be as powerful as the Dark Lord and make him proud.  
  
The Dark Lord read Luke's thoughts and smiled to himself perfect. He with his son would be powerful enough to kill the emperor. Vader was powerful enough to kill the emperor now but he could not do it legally with out his son. The only way to kill the emperor is through the law of two: One master one apprentice.  
  
The shuttle pulled up next to the huge star destroyer and docked in the docking bay. As they touched downed Vader asked "Luke what do you decide"  
  
"Father I want to train."  
  
"Good I knew you would reach the right decision. Let us begin our charade follow me with your head bent down and don't look up."  
  
Luke followed Vader out of the shuttle. From his bowed position he watched all the troops stand at attention to welcome Vader. At the end of the line stood the commanding officers.  
  
"Lord Vader I am glad to see your return." Said Admiral Nahg. The Admiral silently wondered who this boy was that followed the Dark Lord. The boy kept a position of slave but the Admiral had never known the Dark Lord to have slaves before. The Admiral finished his report.  
  
"Admiral I need a cot brought into my room. Dismissed" said the Dark Lord as he stalked off with the boy in tow. The boy however was not quick enough to leave and was pulled by the invisible force leash. He was almost dropped to his feet with the pull.  
  
When Vader reached his quarters he had Luke stand in the corner until the troopers brought in the cot.  
"Place it over there" said Vader indicating a closet adjoining the room. The troopers left and Vader spoke "Luke I suggest you get some sleep you have a very busy day tomorrow. Training starts at 0400." Vader's words were compulsory and caused Luke to become sleepy. "Ok," yawned Luke as he arranged himself on the cot that was in the small closet and began to sleep. All to soon for Luke a buzzing sound in his head awoke him. Darth Vader's voice resounded in his head. "Luke meet me in the main room."  
  
Luke got up off his got banging his head on the low ceiling. He changed into the clothes that were provided: black pants that were bagging enough to allow free movement and a long sleeve midnight blue shirt. Luke hurried to meet his father in the main room.  
  
"First lesson" began Vader "Patience and control. Kneel!" Luke hurried to obey Vader's command and kneeled. "A force field surrounds you. Any movement at all will result in you being shocked. Do you understand? Answer me by thinking the words in your mind and picturing me. Do you understand?"  
  
*YES* answered Luke through mind speech. "Yes what?" Thundered Vader "You will address me as master now." *Yes master* said Luke without moving. "Good," Vader began to pace "I am your master now. I own you all of you. Every thought you think will be mine. Every command I give will be obeyed immediately. And you will respect me. If you fail you will be punished. Bad thoughts will be punished everything wrong will be punished. Do you still want to train?"  
  
Luke was a little nervous but still knew this is what he wanted. *"Yes Master"*  
  
"Good, now then the deal you made will become permanent sealed in pain. Take off your shirt the force field is down" Luke quickly took off his shirt "Good now stay still the force field is back up. Second lesson: standing pain."  
  
With the force, Vader began to crave the House of Vader symbol into Luke's arm. The house of Vader symbol was a V made of two lightsabers inside a double ringed circle. Inside the first ring were the words: I came I saw I conquered. The whole design was black except for the red lightsaber blades that made up the V.  
  
This process made Luke scream out in pain and move away from the torture but movement caused him to be shocked. Luke retreated to a small corner of his mind to keep the pain away. Luke had no idea how long it took but it seemed forever.  
  
Vader smiled, the boy was strong after the first cry of pain he didn't even move. This is good. Vader finished and released the force field. "Stand up."  
  
Luke stood up slowly but failed to other wise acknowledge Vader's command. "Answer me boy," growled Vader "Yes Master," replied Luke out loud for the first time.  
  
"Now we will work on shielding, stand still and focus on building a strong shield around your mind. Good do you see the thick almost rope like substance?"  
  
"Yes Master" "That is our bond you are to keep your mental shields up at all time but never are you allowed to block our bond. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
The training went on for weeks. Luke never left Vader's quarters. Luke learned; shielding, moving objects with his mind, sensing people, reading minds, and how to use a lightsaber all very quickly. Soon Luke was besting even Vader at lightsaber fights.  
  
One year later  
  
"Luke now that you have finished most of your training and have completed your lightsaber, I have another task for you." "What is it My Master" asked the kneeling Luke "You are going to join the imperial navy and become a pilot."  
"But Master" protested Luke.  
  
"How dare you question me!" yelled Vader as he slammed Luke into the wall. "Never question me ever." Vader used the force to cut Luke's back. Vader was still angry when Luke finally fell unconscious between all the beatings. Luke had been a good apprentice and this was only the second time Vader had to punish him.  
  
Vader woke Luke up with the force and made him kneel again. Vader took out his lightsaber and Luke started to shake although it was very visible, because Luke had good control. Vader ignited his saber and swung at Luke's head. Luke's long blond hair that he was so proud of landed on the ground beside him. Luke stifled a cry.  
  
"Welcome to the navy" growled Vader. "The Executor will be landing tomorrow to give the men leave. You will come aboard as if you are a transfer. You will remain a pilot until I decide that you have learn all you could from being a pilot."  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
"Get your stuff ready you will find your new uniforms on your bed. Dismissed"  
  
"yes master" 


	2. Giving up

I want to give this story over to some one who would like to finish it. Or use my ideas. Email me if you're interested. 


End file.
